Sunray and Halo
by Rachelle Lo
Summary: They're not so different, the two. They're as different as the sun and moon, but they both give light to all they shine on.


In a brief moment between day and night- the few seconds of genuine twilight- two silhouettes are framed on the rooftops of the village. One, the fiery blonde, sits watching the sun dtop, framed by the flames. The other, the gentle raven-hair, approaches quietly, making no sound, is backdropped by a thin crescent moon, silhouetting her even thinner frame.

The brief moment, the time where the sun and moon coexist peacefully, fades. A star drops, but more appear. Night begins.

They're so different, the sun and moon. Angry and soothing, yet life and night. However loud and brash the sun may seem, it brings growth in others. And however shy and timid, the moon is a constant, a comfort.

The midnight-haired kunoichi smiles softly, but with real happiness as she taps delicately toward the blonde, who sits on the very edge of the roof, watching the sunset. He meets her with a huge grin, offering a hand, his legs dangling off the precipice. She takes his rough, tan hand in her fragile pale. Hers are soft and smooth, lavender petals.

They sit together, not really talking, enjoying the rare silence. She leans into him, the tender breeze scattering her hair, and one feathery whisp tickles her nose. She sneezes, and like everything she is, it's light and soft. The blond laughs, teasing, and she blushes slightly while laughing along with him, curling her toes.

They're not so different, the two, the sun and moon. Yes, they're loud and quiet, bold and timid, but on the inside, they both have a light. One may show it more, radiant as a sunbeam, but the other is equally bright, its light is just partially eclipsed, a halo.

Loud and soft.

Moon and sun.

Sunbeam and halo.

She sighs and curves deeper into his chest, one of her hands stretching up and delicately brushing his whisker marks. He holds her close, tenderly stroking her feathery hair. They breathe in each others scent, his earthy, hers more like rain from the heavens.

She closes her lavender eyes. He keeps his cerulean blue open, smiling down at the top of her head.

They complemented ech other perfectly, balancing. He encourages her to speak her mind, to take the initiative, and she teaches him to slow down every once in a while and enjoy the little things in life.

She shivers. It's cold with the sun set behind the horizon. He readily takes off his jacket, ignoring her soft protests, and wraps her in orange. He stands, the wind sticking the black undershirt to his figure, and jumps down to the empry street below. He turns and snatches her out of the air as she follows, laughing at her tiny huff of indignation. In response, he grins, swinging her legs up and holding her like a baby. Wrinkling her nose, she squirms half-heartedly, finally giving in and kissing him square on the nose. He sticks his tongue out and declares that didn't count.

Showing incisors in a mischievous grin, he bends his neck and begins to tickle her stomach with his forehead, his hitae-ate falling to the stone ground. Screaming with tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks, she manages an arm free and gleefully takes the offensive.

Oh, it's war now.

She begins to tickle his ribs mercilessly, backing him against the wall. As she grabs his foot-she's the only one who knows that's where he's the most ticklish- he loses balance and falls with comical surprise while she yanks off his sandals and viciously tickles his toes. He surrenders, begging her to stop with identical tearstreaks down his three slashes.

Still chuckling weakly, he halts her revenge with a full kiss to her determined mouth, sweet and deep. Her arms fall limp of their own will, then gently reach up to ever so lightly touch his neck. They part, slightly dizzy, and their eyes connect, so close they reflect each other's light.

The moment breaks, it is, after all, a moment, too sweet to be any longer than that. Cobalt eyes look forlornly at their scattered footwear and headband. Wiping away tears, he wonders aloud where his shy little Hinata went. The woman she became just smiles and helps the barefoot blonde pick up his shoes.

Getting up, she grabs his hand and yanks him upright. They both wander aimlessly throught the moonlit streets, hand in hand. Laughing, dried tears staining their faces, they leave their sweet, brief escape and head back into the world together.

Above, the moon gently shines, smiling.

Below, the sun patiently waits for dawn, content.

They're not so different, the two.

They both shine, but one as a sunray, the other a halo.


End file.
